villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ahriman (Prince of Persia)
Ahriman is the God of Darkness who appears as the main antagonist of the 2008 Prince of Persia video game. For most of the game he is escaping his prison once the'' Tree of Life'' is destroyed. He is also the brother of Ormazd, God of Light and Good. He seems to be formless in shape as he is apparently made of a substance called Corruption. He was voiced by Kwasi Songui. Biography Long before the start of the game Ahriman and his brother Ormazd kept balance in the universe, that is until Ahriman decided he wanted complete control of creation and decided to attack his brother. He started to collect the souls of the mortals that were foolish enough to make deals with him making most his mindless slaves. However, he did allow some to keep their free will namely an alchemist, a warrior, concubine, hunter and finally in the present a mourning King which is eventually titled the Corrupted. However eventually Ahriman and his forces were sealed into the Tree of Life ''by Ormazd. After this Ormazd was deeply hurt by this betrayal and all the damage they both had caused, in the end he decided to leave the world never to return while telling the tribe named Ahura to guard Ahriman's prison in hopes to prevent his brothers return. After the ''Corrupted are slayed by being cleansed of the power Ahriman gave to his servants, they face him. Eventually Elika sacrificed herself to seal him away again by restoring the Tree of Life before Ahriam could fully escape, much to Prince's displeasure. As Prince mourns Elika he hears Ahriman say he would resurrect her in return for his own freedom. Once Prince frees him, Ahriam fulfills his end of the bargain. The game ends with Elika storming off leaving Prince to find another, more permanent way to defeat this dark God. Personality Ahriman has an uncontrollable lust for power and souls to the point he betrayed his own brother in hopes of taking control of reality itself. He is intelligent enough to know the exact words and opportunity to play on peoples emotions as he does with Elika's father and Prince at the end of the game. Along with being a master manipulator, Ahriman does seem to posses a degree of honor since he is shown to give what he promised including resurrecting Elika despite her being the one to have just imprisoned him inside the restored Tree of Life. Powers and Abilities Ahriman is portrayed as a nigh-omnipotent deity who is only rivaled by his brother, Ormazd, due to being another deity and those whom Ormazd has granted his power to. He is also implied to be omniscient as he seems to know most things despite being sealed so long ago. Once freed he is most likely going to be omnipresent after a period of time as his essence seems to be spreading across the sky after his former prison's destroyed. It also seems likely that he can shape-shift into other forms. It is thought he is either totally immortal or that only Ormazd could have a chance to kill him as they are portrayed as equals overall and no human seems to be able to harm him only his brother's magic. Quotes Navigation Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Dark Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Prince of Persia Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Collector of Souls Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cult Leaders Category:Game Bosses